


What I'd Do

by iwannadance (gurajiorasu)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/iwannadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Fuma would do if he ever be without Kento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'd Do

Kento noticed it just a second before Fuma reached the door to go out again after changing. Well, they _were_ in a rush, but it's really not okay to go to the stage without their precious ear piece, wasn't it?

Kento chuckled and took the device from the table. He dashed after his frantic boyfriend and stopped the younger by his wrist.

"What?!" Fuma barked. They're supposed to be back on stage on the next minute.

"Ear piece, Kikuchi Fuma," Kento said sweetly with a giggle despite Fuma's rough response.

Fuma gaped for a split second - most probably cursing himself internally - before letting Kento fix the ear piece on him.

Kento patted Fuma's cheek fondly after he succeeded securing the little device.  
"There. Oh dear, what would you do without me, huh?" he said and continued his journey to the stage.

Fuma stayed still for awhile, surprisingly took the cheeky comment into his head. He worked his brain, for once trying to find the answer of the question. Then, about three seconds after, he started walk again, outpacing Kento easily.

When he's passing Kento, he said hurriedly, "I know what I'd do."

"Huh?" Kento responded out of reflex, staring at Fuma who got farther as the time passed by.

Fuma didn't even turn his head when he answered, " _Searching for you._ "

And a peace sign was pressed to his back for Kento to look at.


End file.
